


boy oh boy i love it when i fall for that

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, cause baby toniiiight the djs got us fallen in love agaiiiin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Summary: Emma Nolan fell in love with Alyssa Greene. Then she fell in love again, and again, and again, and again.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	boy oh boy i love it when i fall for that

Emma Nolan fell in love with Alyssa Greene. Then she fell in love again, and again, and again, and again.

When she’d fallen in love the first time, it came after a boom. It came through laughter of students. It came through a shocked and frozen Alyssa staring at the burnt peanut brittle. Emma had smiled at first, mainly at how cute the entire ordeal had been. Some of the failed chemistry experiment landed right on the tip of Alyssa’s nose and also it  _ was _ a bit funny. She hadn’t laughed though, and her smile certainly dropped when she could physically tell Alyssa’s breathing was quickening. Before Emma knew it, she was springing into action. Laughter died down when someone- her- had made the first move after the explosion that wasn’t whispering or pointing. No, she got up and walked swiftly to the back of the classroom, grabbing two pieces of paper towel and two wipes and walking over to Kaylee and Alyssa’s table. She held it out to the girl and smiled, ignoring how her hand shook. Alyssa blinked, like she hadn’t expected it. But slowly she reached up and when her fingers brushed against Emma’s something shifted. Emma didn’t notice it. She blamed the feeling on the adrenaline, but she didn’t think anyone would believe that. Least of all her. 

“Thank you.” Alyssa said, shyly. Then she passed one of the paper towels and wipes to Kaylee and excused herself to the bathroom. Emma lingered in the same spot for a moment, watching Alyssa walk away, until she heard Kaylee cough and retreated back to her seat.

That night Emma would lay on her bed staring at the ceiling trying to piece together what had changed until it  _ did  _ click and Oh.

_ Oh. _

* * *

Another time she’d fallen in love was after the Thanksgiving Assembly. Later she’d learn that’s when Alyssa fell for her, but there was something heartwarming about being seeked out after her embarrassing performance. Emma had hated it. Emma hated the stares and the fumbling and the fact she couldn’t hit the notes she needed to. She felt like she ran off stage despite the applause from her friends at the time and  _ Alyssa _ who Emma didn’t even want to think about. The thought made her feel so happy, so light, but also felt like a burden. Like her dumb feelings were holding her back. She ran to the band closet and slumped against the wall, hoping to escape her classmates. Until-

“Emma?”

“Alyssa?”

“Can I come in?”

_ Don’t say yes  _ Emma’s brain screamed. 

“Yea.” said her heart, and her mouth.

Alyssa opened the door and smiled. “I loved that performance. I just- it was so authentically you and I don’t see that from anybody here.”   
  


“It was bad.” Emma said bluntly.

“It wasn’t perfect, but if you insist it was bad then it was  _ awesomely bad _ . You still rocked it.”

Emma felt her cheeks flush. “Thanks. Uh, is there a reason you came by or-?”

“I actually-” Alyssa looked at her, contemplating something. It seemed like she decided against it. “I don’t know. I saw you perform and I had to find you and tell you how great you were.”

“Really?” Emma asked.

Alyssa just smiled, and when she did Emma felt like she was falling in love all over again.

* * *

The third time Emma fell in love was right before prom. There was something amazing and breathtaking about hearing her girlfriend shout in front of her mother-  _ no, _ the school “I love you, Emma Nolan!” Emma felt like she couldn’t breathe. She wanted to say “I love you too!” But in the moment all that left her mouth was “Holy Shit!”.

After Alyssa’s mother had promised her a talk, she’d walked away.

“I think I just came out in front of my mom?” Alyssa said, looking like she was about to throw up from anxiety.

Emma gently grabbed her hands and smiled at her girlfriends (Were they still girlfriends?) shoulders physically relaxing. “And the entire school.” She noted, tugging Alyssa just a bit closer, relishing in a little bit of touch she’d been dying for all week.

“Holy shit.”

“That’s what I said!”

“Holy shit, Em!”

“I’m so proud of you. What do we do now?”

Alyssa’s nervous smile evolved into a grin. Emma knows she must’ve missed her too because she’s suddenly being pulled in for a kiss and Alyssa’s gently spinning them and they’re almost dancing. Barry interrupts, but Emma feels like she’s fallen in love with Alyssa Greene a third time, though she never fell out of it the other two. Emma realizes she could fall in love with this girl forever.

* * *

The fourth time comes someday during the first week they wake up together after moving to New York.

Emma hears a gentle “Mmm wh? Baby?” From their bedroom before footsteps and then eventually warm hands around her waist. “Mornin’” Alyssa whispers in her ear, and Emma almost forgets what she’s doing.

“Good morning, Alyssa.” Emma smiles, turning her head to kiss her. Alyssa’s groggy, and whines when Emma pulls away. “Pancakes.” Emma says blankly, nodding towards the pan on the stove she’s in front of. She feels Alyssa nod and slowly let go, the footsteps starting and then stopping again. When the pancakes are done, Emma takes them to the table and then Alyssa is getting up and kissing her before she even looks at the food.

When she finally pulls back, she yawns. “Lemme make breakfast tomorrow.” 

“As long as it’s not peanut brittle.” Emma grinned, blushing.

Alyssa lightly smacks her arm and her eyes sparkle before sitting down to fill her plate. Emma doesn’t move, fixed staring at Alyssa. “What’re you doing?” She asks.

Emma shrugs. “Falling in love with you. It’s my favorite pastime.” She smiles.

Alyssa does too.

* * *

Emma falls in love a lot more after that. 

When Alyssa proposes to her. Each time she looks at her engagement ring.

When they get married. When they buy their first house.

When Alyssa runs up to her and throws her arms around Emma and says they’re having a baby. When Emma looks at Alyssa holding their daughter for the first time. Emma falls in love at every smile, every laugh, everytime they dance to some dumb song in their kitchen, everytime Alyssa grabs her hand or kisses her. Every morning where Emma gets to wake up in her wife's arms. Even the mornings where she doesn’t, and sees a text on her phone from Alyssa instead, always marked with a little heart.

Emma fell in love with Alyssa Greene. Then she fell in love again, and again, and again, and again.

  
  



End file.
